The invention relates to air filters, including efficient utilization of space provided, including around velocity stacks.
Air filters are known in the prior art. The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward efficient and effective utilization of space as may be provided in a given implementation which may have spatial constraints and limited spatial volume available.
In one embodiment, responsive to a given available space in a velocity stack air filter assembly in a motorcycle, an effective and efficient filtering system is provided. A velocity stack air filter assembly includes first and second axially extending velocity stacks, e.g. for tuning, resonance, or the like, in an air induction system for an internal combustion engine. The axially extending velocity stacks are laterally spaced from each other. A filter element circumscribes and is spaced laterally outwardly of the velocity stacks. A housing is provided around the filter element and the velocity stacks. Each velocity stack has inlet axial end and an outlet axial end. The housing has an inlet, such that dirty air enters the housing through the housing inlet and then flows laterally through the filter element and is filtered thereby, and clean filtered air then flows into the inlet axial ends of the velocity stacks and flows axially through the velocity stacks and exits out of the outlet axial ends of the velocity stacks as combustion air to the engine. The inlet axial ends of the velocity stacks lie in respective first and second lateral planes which are axially spaced from each other.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward filters, including air filters, including velocity stack air filters. In a desirable embodiment, the present filter provides reduced restriction and increased filter element area.